1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plug-type multipolar electrical connector to be used together with its counter connector or socket-type multipolar electrical connector, and more particularly to a plug-type multipolar electrical connector in which, without hindrance for various types of signal processings, the pitch between the adjacent terminal pins is minimized to miniaturize the connector with the density of the terminal pins increased.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 14, a composite cable 100 capable of executing various types of signal processings has a complicated arrangement in which a braided shell shield 110 comprising a braided aluminum foil surrounds insulating coated conductors 121, 131 which can be twisted to form small-diameter conductors (thin conductors) and insulating coated conductors 141 which can be twisted to form large-diameter conductors (thick conductors).
In each of a plug-type multipolar electrical connector and its counter connector or socket-type multipolar electrical connector, there is required a complicated handling of conductors that the tips of the insulating coated conductors 121, 131, 141 are twisted to form thick and thin conductors and each of the thick and thin conductors is connected to the corresponding terminal pin.
A conventional plug-type multipolar electrical connector is so arranged as to be used for a composite cable including several conductors of one type having the same diameter (i.e, thin conductors). To use such a conventional plug-type multipolar electrical connector for the composite cable 100 as shown in FIG. 14, it is required to provide a space necessary for handling thick conductors. Accordingly, the connector is inevitably increased in size in its entirety. This cannot meet the recent demand for a miniaturized electrical connector with higher density.
On the other hand, a multipolar electrical connector for a composite cable including thin and thick conductors is used for executing various types of signal processings. Accordingly, an anti-noise measure which is actually taken exerts a great influence upon the performance of the electrical connector. Also, great importance is set on the maneuverability of attaching to and removing from a counter connector or socket-type multipolar electrical connector, as well as the performance of preventing the plug-type connector as connected to a socket-type connector from being unexpectedly disconnected therefrom.